The major objective of the research proposed in this application is to provide both quantitative and interpretive accounts of the complex movements of the mandible, and the motor patterns that underlie those movements, during the masticatory cycle of normally dentate human subjects. A second objective of the proposed research is to apply our experimental techniques to the masticatory functioning of patients with malocclusion, and myofascial pain and temporomandibular joint dysfunctions. Our experimental approach to these objectives is the use, in combination, of the techniques of electromyography and magnetometer tracking. Relationships between movement parameters (position and velocity) and muscular forcing functions (muscle action potentials) will be established by computer aided analysis involving cross-correlation and EMG ensemble averaging techniques.